Seashells by the Seashore
by Shockinblue
Summary: [ModernAU, Drabble Series] Zabuza and Sakura are from the same orphanage. Despite never being adopted, they grew and found a place for themselves in the world of entertainment. A budding actress and a reliable stagehand. Her beauty and personality attracts the attention of many as she gains recognition and fame, but Zabuza's not sure if he wants the world to know her.
1. Chapter 1

A shared past, a shared future. But will she ever truly be his? He's determined to make it so.

.

Seashells by the Seashore

Chapter 01

.

"Sakura-san, look this way please!" the photographer called out as she twisted into another pose, her eyes looking directly into the lens. The artists continued to click away, snapping shots of her as she switched up her poses every few clicks. "Good, good!" the other woman behind the lens called out as she took one last shot and brought her head up.

"Cream-coloured fabric really does suit you, Sakura-san!" Rin smiled as she turned to her assistant, "Let's look through those shots, Obito!" Another staff member approached the pinkette and guided her to the dressing room for a wardrobe change. "This season's collections are really nice," the staff member commented as Sakura changed outfits behind a screen.

"Yes, I think I might buy some of these pieces when they hit the market," they were taking a photo shoot today for some company's spring collection even though it was technically still winter. The were two lines by the same company, Island Beauty and Desert Beauty. Sakura was the main model for the Island line.

A knock came at the door, "We're ready for the next set," and Sakura headed back out in a different ensemble. "Temari-san, we're ready for you now," the same staff said and a familiar figure entered the room. The models were ushered to the prepared back drop and Sakura greeted her long-time friend, "Temari! Long time no see." The women shared a quick hug before setting to work.

What seemed like an eternity of shutter clicks later, Rin announced a lunch break. The models changed back into their own clothes and met at the studio cafeteria for their meal. They took the time to catch up, their conversation occasionally being interrupted to greet or be greeted by familiar faces in the industry, celebrities and staff alike.

Towards the end of their break, another familiar pair approached them. The shorter of the two was first to speak, "Sakura, look who I found!" The pinkette looked up to see her childhood friend and manager, Haku, pulling along another childhood friend and all-around handy-man Zabuza. She quirked an eyebrow at the familiar sight, "You know, I remember this being the other way around when we were younger."

Zabuza winced slightly. Picking up the boy had been a whim, but introducing him to Sakura was a mistake. They got along better than biological twins. It was like a perfect match made in hell. At least, that's what he told himself whenever the boy caught him and hauled him to the pinkette like a prize.

Temari greeted the men before letting her friend she was heading back first. After she left, Sakura returned her attention to her friends and cocked her head to the side, "I thought you worked at KBS?" Zabuza shoved his hands into his pockets, "I go wherever there's work to be done."

They were currently inside the SBS building, on the other side of the city from KBS. Zabuza never had to worry about a shortage of work, anybody who knew him always had work to offer him because he was reliable and good at what he did.

"Of course you would, Zabuza," she gave the man a cursory once-over, "Are you eating well? There's more to a meal than just convenience store onigiri, you know." Zabuza sucked his teeth, caught entirely red-handed. His living alone status coupled with the long and odd hours of being a stage crew member made convenience store bento and cup noodles his staple diet.

Haku frowned in disapproval as well, they turned on the older man together and gave him a shared look. He hated when they twinned like that, gave him the chills. It also meant nagging, squared. "Zabuza! You should know better, you need to take care of yourself better. Perhaps you need... an intervention?" he boy suggested slyly. Oh, Zabuza narrowed his eyes, I know exactly where this is going.

He brought his fists down on both their heads, a little more gently for Sakura. "Mind your own business, brats," he was only a few years older than them, but it gave him such satisfaction to be able to lord it over their heads, "I eat a decent meal most nights." Like when the team leader invites the crew out to dinner.

The younger two collectively narrowed their eyes, "Quit doubting me," Zabuza sighed as he retracted his hands and placed them back inside his pockets, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Haku started, "Oh, that's right! If we don't hurry you'll be late Sakura. There's still another session before your next appointment." Sakura nodded and dropped the topic of Zabuza's diet. It was going to come back to bite him the rear one day, she just knew it. "We should get going," she turned to pick up her tray, "It was nice seeing you again Zabuza, don't be a stranger!" she smiled at her friend before walking to the exit.

Haku lingered behind and pouted, "You should have invited her out to dinner or something! It was the perfect chance." Zabuza sighed long-sufferingly before giving Haku a look, "You know I can't do that. Not anymore."

 _x_

 _"Hey Zabuza, look what I made!" Sakura ran up to the older boy, Haku trailing behind her at a more sedated pace. She stopped in front of him and thrusted the basket into his arms. He caught it and opened the lid to reveal sandwiches._

 _Tuna salad sandwiches._

 _He dipped his hand into the basket and pulled out a sandwich half and took a ginger bite, expecting for her to have messed it up somehow. But it was delicious. Just the right amount of mayo to canned tuna. He didn't even mind the pieces of lettuce and cucumber that kept the bread from soaking in the tuna salad._

 _"Not bad," he commented as he took a bigger bite and eventually finished the sandwich. He found himself reaching for another one without any prompt from the others. Haku neared and they all sat under the tree. He pulled out the thermos with tea and his own lunch box and Sakura with hers._

 _"Just so you know, the sandwiches I made are in there too," Haku inserted lightly. Zabuza rolled his eyes. Those two had chosen to take home economics together, which basically amounted to a lot of cooking lessons. And a lot of free food... for him._

 _"You know, you don't have to always give me the stuff you make. I_ do _have a lunch you know."_

 _Sakura grimaced, "A rice triangle wrapped in seaweed is not enough nutrients for a higher schooler," Haku nodded enthusiastically, "Bet you didn't even know we managed to hide a bunch of vegetables in that tuna salad!" Zabuza paused mid-bite and gave his sandwich a dirty look. But he was hungry. And the fish overpowered everything else. Giving up, he continued to eat._

 _"See?" Sakura said as she watched her friend's internal debate, written all over his face. "One of these days, I'll be able to cook you a full meal, just you wait!"_

 _x_

A side of him was still waiting for that promised dinner. But he wasn't willing to acknowledge that facet of himself. Not yet.

.

 **Author's Note:** Just a plot bunny. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

Sakura couldn't do anything as she was pressed up against the wall, a taller frame closing her in. His larger, warm hand pinned her arm to the wall with the gentlest of pressure, but his expression wasn't gentle at all.

"I will make you say you'll marry me!" he wanted to bare his teeth and snarl like a beast. His anger swelling within him. Not at her, at his brother for trying to steal her away, "You're my fiancee!"

Sakura's expression shuttered, but she was determined to keep it blank, "I can't," she looked up at him trying to withhold her sadness, "It's Hiro that I like." She winced when the pressure on her wrist increased a fraction before he let go altogether and pushed away from the wall. His back faced her and she watched as he clutched his fists, "This isn't over. Whatever my brother's up to... I will get to the bottom of it."

He walked out, letting the door swing close behind him. Sakura watched him walk out, stared at the closed door before bringing her hands up to her mouth in an attempt to stifle the sobs. He was still there, standing on the other side, she knew. She slid down against the wall and tried to breathe, the tears welling in her eyes. She could love him, but she could never have him. Not if she wanted him to be happy.

" **Cut!** " the director shouted as the studio lights turned on. Sakura wiped her eyes and stood up, her co-star coming around from outside of the set to praise her work. She returned the praise as well and bowed politely before walking over to the director.

"Well done you two!" Kakashi praised, "At this rate, you two will become known for your one-takes." Sakura demured, "Please don't say that, I feel like I'm going to cause an NG sooner or later."

Kakashi chuckled, he knew her well. She just might. "Why don't you two take a break and we'll film a few scenes with the others for now." Sakura nodded before excusing herself, making her way to Haku. As she got closer, she noticed Zabuza was with him. Did he just arrive? Oh no, he's looking, he must have seen that whole take! She flushed, she could move past the embarrassment, probably.

Haku handed her a bottle of water when she approached, "Well done Sakura-chan." Zabuza grunted and nodded his head in agreement. Mentally she pouted, but this was the kind of man Zabuza was, one of very few words. "Thanks," she replied. She was tempted to let it get awkward to see if the boys would try anything, but she wasn't that mean. She looked up at Zabuza, "So, you're helping out here today?"

Zabuza leaned back against the wall, "Yeah, just for the next few days. They're short-staffed and need to change the sets around quickly," he glanced from the set to Sakura, "Given how well the actors are doing their jobs and doing continuous one-takes." Sakura blushed a little at the praise. "Maybe Kakashi-kantoku is just too lazy to do more than one take. Or everyone else is just really good." The boys gave her a look that said they weren't buying it.

One of the staff came over, "Sakura-chan, we need you in the dressing room for a costume change. This next one might take a while, you can bring your lunch if you want." Sakura nodded and excused herself from the boys as she followed after the staff member.

Zabuza watched her walk away and when she was finally out of sight, his eyes trailed back over to the set.

x

He tossed his keys on to the table carelessly as he flopped on to his bed. He didn't even bother kicking his shoes off. Today had been a long day and he didn't want to eat, didn't want to drink, couldn't even be bothered to change. He just wanted to sleep. He pulled an arm over his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

But his brain was having none of it.

 _He backed her into the wall and pinned her with his hand on her arm. He put a leg between hers so she couldn't run. She blushed and looked away, a little scared to meet his eyes. "Look at me," he said, grabbing her chin with his free hand and lifting her face so he could meet her eyes. She met them reluctantly._

 _"I've waited a long time for this," he leaned in close, his lips ghosting over her ear, slowly making it's way down to her neck, "You have no idea how much I've wanted you." She couldn't say a damn thing and he knew it, her only response was a sharp intake of breath. He leaned into the crook of her neck and smiled. He felt her shiver. Oh, how pure she was._

 _He gave that spot on her neck a quick lick before he kissed and sucked on it. She tried to squirm, but it was futile and half-hearted at best. She brought her free hand up and put it on his chest, unsure if she wanted to push him away or pull him in closer._

 _He finished his task and leaned back to admire his work. He looked up at her face, flushed pinker than her hair. Her eyes had a certain glazed over look. He rather liked it. He leaned in and stole her lips, and she didn't fight it. He swept his tongue over her bottom lip, seeking access which she eventually granted. He tasted her and all that she had to offer._

 _She clutched at his shirt at he broke the kiss, the pair needing oxygen badly. They looked at each other as they caught their breathes. Her hold on his shirt turned into a pull and he was suddenly leaning into her, feeling her curves against his. And it was like two pieces of a puzzle coming perfectly together._

 _He reached a hand under the edge of her shirt as he wrapped it around her waist. With a lazy tug, he brought her closer and her eyes widened at what she was felt. He brought his hand around to the front of her pants and hooked a finger over the rim of the fabric, "I need you to say it," he looked into her eyes, all his cards on the table._

 _She didn't hesitate. She looped her arms around his shoulder and brought him closer for another kiss, "Yes. I lov-"_

Zabuza snapped awake as his cellphone rang. Growling for various reasons he gave his phone the stank eye as the ring died and it pinged with text messages. It would have to wait. He stared down at himself. Guess he would have to shower after all.

x

 **Author's Note:** So uh, here you go. :x *runs away*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

Sakura stood at the top of the stairs, looking out the stained glass windows. Everything around her was white and crystal, for she was in heaven. She raised a hand to her reflection and trailed it down slowly, lost in thought. She turned around slowly and placed a hand on the banister. As the music played over the speakers, she walked down to the pool at the bottom and sat at its edge. She stared into her reflection and gasped when face of her lover appeared beside hers.

She whipped her head around, the sadness in her eyes quickly replaced with happiness and warmth. She stretched her hands out and he grabbed them, pulling her into him. Their bodies met and he encased her in his arms. He spoke sweet nothings in her ear and she blushed. He pulled back and bought out a ring. Guiding her hand in his over their hearts, he slipped the ring on to her finger as the song entered its chorus.

"Cut!" the director shouted. The music slowly died down and the woman rounded the camera, "That was great you two! Let's check the playback!" she turned back to the monitors and one of the staff rewinded the footage they just shot.

Sakura broke away from her co-star, the lead singer of the band of the music video, and a long-time friend. "Great work, Naruto. That make-up's really cool!" she teased him as she pointed out his fox ears and whisker marks on his face. Naruto beamed, "Well of course, I am supposed to be a demon fox after all. You look beautiful as always, and they didn't put as much gunk on you as they did me."

Sakura demured, "That's because my character is an angel. I don't need extra defining characteristics. Except these wings maybe," she looked back at the small wings attached to the back of the dress she wore.

The two continued to make idle chatter on the set as the director looked through the playback.

In the shadows of the back wall, far from lights and stage, Zabuza leaned against the wall, a soda can in one hand. He hadn't remove his eyes from her since she walked into the room. And based on his periphery, neither had any other male in the room. He raked his eyes from the top of her head to her toes. She was indeed beautiful, the perfect sweet angel.

His sight was suddenly interrupted by a pile of papers. "It's showing on your face," the owner of the papers stated bluntly. Zabuza could recognize that voice anywhere. His gaze slanted up and his longtime friend, "Kisame," he grunted, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kisame sighed and smacked the shorter man in the face, "Fix your face before she notices." Zabuza glared, "What the hell you talking about?" Kisame gave him a measured look, the idiot couldn't be more obvious if he tried. The taller man pointed at Zabuza's eyes, "You look hungry. Like a big, bad wolf. Control it before you screw yourself over."

His eyes widened slightly and he fought to control his features. He couldn't wear his heart on his sleeve.

"Here comes the little sheep," Kisame commented idly as Zabuza muttered a curse and shook himself. Clean thoughts, you idiot, come on!

Sakura walked as fast as she could, picking up her dress to prevent dirtying it. She made her way quickly to the two men and when she was close enough, she hurled herself into Kisame and hugged him tight, "Kisame-nii!" She was excited to see him, it had been a few months.

Kisame wasn't her blood brother, but a fellow orphan from the same institution. He was the big brother figure of the house and it stuck. The taller man chuckled and hugged her back with his free arm. "Be careful there Princess, you're going to get that silver dust all over me."

Sakura pulled back just enough to look up, "Oh, remembering those glitter bombs are we?" Kisame made a show of wincing, "Little pink devil you were, that's for sure." Kisame glanced over and noticed where Zabuza was staring, where the pair touched, his abdomen to her chest. The look in the shorter man's eyes could kill. Seriously wincing this time, he carefully broke the hug and stood a little taller, "You have to mind your appearances now, Princess. Don't give the public the wrong idea." He wagged his finger at her.

Oh she really wanted to pout. Kisame never changes.

"Why are you here anyways?" Sakura asked. She looked around for the personally usually attached to the man. But he was nowhere in sight. Kisame seemed to have read her mind, "Itachi's in the adjacent studio. We saw you earlier and he wanted to come say hello and give you this," he pulled out a package from his briefcase and handed it to her, "a late thank you present, he said."

Sakura took it gingerly and smiled, "He didn't have to." Kisame shrugged, "You know how he is. Proper etiquette and all that jazz. He says his mother insisted."

Sakura giggled, "The mass media and every fangirl would be shocked if it ever leaked out that Uchiha Itachi was the world's biggest mama's boy."

Kisame looked at the gift in her hands, "Imagine it as him buying your silence," he threw in a wink and then patted Zabuza on the shoulder, "All right, my business here is concluded. We should have dinner sometime, the whole gang." Sakura nodded before another staff called her away to continue filming the next sequence. Kisame gave Zabuza another pointed look, which he never caught cause the idiot was too busy looking at Sakura again. He sighed and left. _Some are just in it that deep_ , he guessed.

The music started up again and Zabuza watched as Sakura, in character, began acting in love.

x

 _"Hey Zabuza," a much younger Sakura called out to her friend as they sat in the church beside the orphanage, "...are we going to always be together?"_

 _A slightly older Zabuza frowned at the silly question, "Of course we are, dummy." The pink-hair girl looked affronted, "Don't call me that! I'm just... I'm just worried that we'll get separated." She looked beyond the windows and out at the ocean._

 _Zabuza scratched the back of his head, a little frustrated that she would think such a thing. "Look," he pulled her up brought her to the altar, "We'll always be together. Always have been, always will be," he plucked a flower from the vase, "This is my promise."_

 _He pulled out her hand and tied the stem around her ring finger. He watched some movies with the guys, and heard the older ladies talk. He kind of knew what he was doing. He rotated it so the flower faced up and he looked her in the eyes, "We'll always be together, and if we ever get separated, I will always find you. I am yours and you are mine."_

 _Sakura let out a small giggle, "You're going to be my prince charming?" Zabuza tightened his grip, "I'll be more than that. I'll be your everything, I'll be anything you need me to be." She was only a kid, but she sort of understood what he meant. She vaguely remembered her parents prior to their accident. They had been so in love._

 _She looked up from the flower ring to Zabuza, "Does... does that mean I'll be your bride when we're older?" her cheeks started turning red. He found he quite liked that look on her face. He leaned in close until their foreheads touched, "If that's what you want when we're older, then yeah."_

 _She was silent for a moment, she chewed on her bottom lip before the behaviour stopped and she looked at Zabuza, everything laid bare before her. She smiled gently, "Okay."_

x

Zabuza muttered a curse as the memory came back to him. He looked up to see her dancing with the lead singer. He crushed the soda can and tossed it into the trash and left.

 **Author's Note:** So yeah. Borrowing a little bit from Skip Beat!, a little bit from every shoujo manga trope.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

"First Assistant, move the suction tube closer," Sakura ordered without taking her eyes off the patient. "Yes, ma'am," the assistant moved the tube closer to collect the fluid better. "Good," Sakura praised as she continued to remove the tumor. Once it was removed, she deposited it on a tray and told the nurse, "Send that down to the lab."

The aide nodded and left the surgery room. "Let's patch this up and move on to the next site." Just then a few doctors burst in through the door upstairs in the observatory, one of them slammed the microphone button and shouted, "Taira-sensei! Stop this surgery at once! Do you know the ramifications of your actions!?"

Sakura ignored the angered shouts and continued to stitch the patient back together. "What dexterity and speed," one of the assistants murmured, awed by the head surgeon. When she closed the incision site she turned to the anesthesiologist for the vitals. Nodding her head at the information, she looked up at her assistants, "We will now move on to the removal of the kidney stones."

The head doctor up in the observatory banged on the glass and shouted through the mic again, "Stop, you're going to mess this up and take down the hospital's reputation!" Sakura looked up sharply and glared at her contractor, "I do not fail." Without further ado, she tuned out the idiots above and began the next part of the intensive surgery. The doctors above could only watch helplessly, yet awed, at her swift and accurate movements.

When all was said and done and the incision site closed properly, she walked around to the other side of the patient and removed her glove, resting a hand on their shoulder. After a moment of silence, she removed her hand and walked out the door. All the staff inside the room gave the retreating woman's back a bow, "Good work." Sakura lazily waved a hand, "Good work."

"Cut!" the director shouted, "Let's check the playback while we rotate the props!" In this episode they were filming, Sakura's character was doing a double surgery. Because her character was stubborn like that. Her skill was surgery, her hobby was surgery. A surgery-maniac. A damn good one at that.

Sakura took the mask off her face and stood off to the side as the stage was being switched up. Still the same surgery room, but the details would be different. She had a few minutes and allowed her mind to wander.

x

 _"Jeez you two!" a young Sakura berated the two boys sitting on the bed. She pulled over the first aid kit as she sat in her chair and started taking out the necessary items. "What did you guys do?" she knew boys could be a little dumb, but this was ridiculous. She looked up at the pair, and saw all there bruises, scratches and cuts._

 _Yet Kisame-nii and Zabuza remained mum. Frown deepening, she decided she didn't need to treat stubborn boys with delicacy. She shook the bottle of antiseptic and sprayed Kisame first, inwardly delighting at his hiss. That'll teach you. She reached for the antibiotic ointment and applied it to the scrapes on his knuckles before wrapping bandages around his hands and securing them in place._

 _Out of the two of them, Kisame was the least injured. She applied the same treatment to the scrapes on his shoulder and then the one on his face. When she was done, she pulled back to look over her work before sliding the chair to the right to face Zabuza._

 _The boy had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Just remembering why he had gotten into a fight to begin with was making him madder. Sakura reached out and wrapped a hand around his wrist and gave it a light tug, "Come on," she caught his eyes, "Let's patch you up."_

 _Seeing Zabuza hurt made her heart hurt and she quietly treated his wounds. Haku stopped by with a boiled egg in a cloth and handed it to the older boy, "For your black eye," he said and then took a seat on the opposite bed._

 _"So," Sakura tried again, "How'd you guys get so beat up?" When they remained silent she looked between the two, "Did you fight each other?" Kisame sputtered, "No! Of course not!" She frowned, "Then you fought someone else?" He quickly looked away, intent on not answering._

 _She turned on Zabuza, working on the last of his injuries. "Who did you fight?" she asked quietly, not really expecting an answer. And she didn't get one. Haku watched Zabuza watching Sakura tend to his wound. She was looking down so she didn't see his face, but the expression in his eyes as he watched her, it spoke volumes to Haku and anyone who could see it. Kisame purposely kept his eyes on the window for that reason._

 _The youngest of the three boys spoke up, "I saw what happened." Zabuza whipped his head up and glared at the youngest, silently commanding him to keep his trap shut. Sakura glanced behind her, "Oh? Do I even want to know anymore?"_

 _Zabuza interrupted before Haku could say anything, "No, you don't need to know. All that matters is that we got the point across." Those bastards won't be saying rude about her anymore._

 _Sakura raised an eyebrow and decided that she would just accept it and move on. She wouldn't be able to make either boy budge. Mountains just couldn't be moved. She let the subject drop and grabbed a final adhesive bandage from the kit._

 _"Fine, have it your way," she peeled the strips back to expose the adhesive edges, "But don't expect me to patch you two up a second time. Go knock on the Matron's door instead." She slapped the bandage on Zabuza's shoulder with more force than necessary and then got up and left the room._

 _Zabuza winced at the treatment but accepted the fact that he kind of deserved it. When her footsteps faded down the hall, the boy glared at the youngest of the three, "Should have kept your trap shut." Haku smiled innocently, but Zabuza knew better, the brat was always plotting. Meddling._

 _"You know she can fight her own battles," Haku got up and started packing away the first aid kit. Kisame looked back and decided it was safe to talk now that Sakura was out of hearing range, "She's a tough cookie but you just had to be her knight in shining armour. And look at where that got us."_

 _Zabuza scowled, "Whatever." Some seniors from their middle school began making fun of Sakura behind her back because of her colouring. He left it alone when it was 'is it natural?' but he started getting pissed when it escalated to 'do you think it's pink down there too?' and worse. They just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Zabuza took it upon himself to set the idiots straight before it got any worse._

 _Sakura would find out the origin of their injuries a week or so later and she would laugh, "Thanks Zabuza, but I can protect my own virtue."_

 _Zabuza would grumble as he ate the lunch she prepared. Just because she could, didn't mean she had to all the time._

x

 **Author's Note:** Borrowing a little from the J-drama Doctor X, starring Yonekura Ryoko. I highly recommend it if you're into medical dramas. There's like 4 seasons and a special, and a spin-off series.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

Zabuza sat under the shade of the largest tree he could find. Why did they have to be at the beach on one of the hottest and most humid days of the summer? He heard splashing and giggling in the distance and rolled his eyes. Of course, this is where his next job would drag him.

He looked up as three actresses ran around in the shallow waters, splashing water at each other and playing around. They laughed and giggled, smiles all around as the cameras between them and him kept snapping away. He kept trying to tear his eyes away from the sight, but the middle actress kept pulling him in unintentionally.

Between the three females, Sakura wore the "pretty lady" swimsuit line. The tallest and older wore the "sexy" line, and the youngest wore the age appropriate "children" line. Opposite of the "sexy" swimsuit, Sakura's was a one-pice with the sides and back exposed, leaving a line of fabric continuing between the top and bottom. It was white, no frills, all smooth lines and thin straps, and he just couldn't look away.

He mentally slapped himself. And then physically smacked himself in the face. After his last encounter with Kisame, he really had to work to keep his face neutral.

The director called for a quick break and the girls eagerly accepted the towels from their managers. The other two walked away and get some drinks while Sakura stayed behind, looking down at the sand. She walked a few paces away from where they were filming and picked up something she had seen earlier in the sands.

Reaching down, she pulled out a seashell. She checked the opening and was glad to find it empty. Proud of her little treasure she showed it to Haku and had him pocket it. She was rather found of seashells, for a reason she couldn't quite place.

x

 _"Sakura! Haku! If you two go too close to the water, you'll be swept away!" Zabuza shouted as the younger duo ignored him and continued running to the shores._

 _Haku saw something gleaming in the waters and picked it up, a clam shell, "Wow! It's so shiny!" Sakura ran over to him, "Can I see?" They marvelled at the object until Zabuza finally reached them. He looked at the clam shell, "Haku, there's probably a clam inside, still living, and you plucked it out of the water."_

 _Haku gasped, horrified that he might be depriving the clam of its life source, "What do I do? What do I do?" Zabuza bopped the younger boy on the head, "Don't panic, just chuck it back into the water." Haku handed the clam to him and he threw it back into the ocean, the younger duo watched it with obvious sadness._

 _Zabuza caught the looks and grumbled. "There's plenty of seashells, let's just find one that's empty and you two can stop looking so sad." The two brightened instantly and began walking along the shore looking for seashells, the bigger the better._

 _They eventually walked under the dock when something caught Sakura's eye. She ran over to it and picked it up, a rather large seashell. She peaked inside the hole, glad to find it empty. She turned it over and over in her hands. As they walked out under the docks the pattern on the seashell looked even more beautiful with the light hitting it._

 _She ran over to Zabuza, "Look what I found Zabuza!" she pushed the seashell into his hands. Zabuza made a show of examining the thing, "Nice find!"_

 _Sakura beamed proudly, "I'll let you keep it Zabuza, it's yours so take good care of it!"_

x

"Hey Sakura-chan," the older actress met Sakura halfway as she walked back towards the set.

"Mei-senpai," Sakura bowed respectfully before straightening. The woman beamed, "Polite as ever, you are absolutely adorable." She nodded her head towards the trees behind the set, "Do you know that crew member? I caught him staring at you earlier."

"Oh!" Sakura glanced towards the trees and saw Zabuza with his eyes closed, properly taking a nap. She turned back to the senior, "That's Zabuza, we've known him since we were kids." Mei nodded in understanding, "From the same orphanage, right?" she knew a little about Sakura's past.

The pinkette nodded, "Yes. He's like an older brother to us," she motioned between herself and Haku. Mei nodded slowly, "I see." She didn't really buy that bit, at least not from the man himself. He certainly wasn't watching the pinkette with a brotherly gaze from what she could see.

Mei turned her attention back to the girl, "So is he single?"

Sakura and Haku both blinked, surprised by the question. Haku glanced at Zabuza before looking at Mei, "Is he your type, Mei-san?"

"Hm," Mei made a show of giving Zabuza a once-over, "Tall, dark, and roguishly handsome," her eyes narrowed with a hint of lust, "I wouldn't mind a taste of that."

Sakura gasped, "Mei-senpai!" she had never heard the woman talk so blatantly. Mei gave the pinkette an award-winning smile, "Oh Sakura-chan, I'm just having some fun." Sakura let of a breath of relief. Her senior could be a bit of a trickster sometimes and it was hard to tell when she was being serious or just joking around.

"Could you introduce us anyways?"

Sakura eyes widened just a little, but Haku caught it before her face returned to its pleasant neutral look. She looked up at her senpai and smiled, "Sure, but he can be a bit of a sourpuss, so I apologize in advance. You're going to have to overlook it, he doesn't mean ill by it."

Haku handed her the seashell, "Here, Sakura-chan, why don't you show this to him?" She took it and agreed, "If he keep giving him seashells, he'll run out of space in his apartment one day." She excused herself from the group and made her way over to Zabuza.

Mei watched her go, "She's pretty dense isn't she." It wasn't even a question. Haku sighed in full understanding, "She is. I'm not sure if he wants to keep it that way or not."

They watched Sakura prod Zabuza awake and showed him the seashell. Haku caught the look of warmth in the man's eyes while she was busy showing him the seashell. Anybody could see he was in love with her.

"He's doomed," they mutually agreed.

x

 **Author's Note:** Ideas, leave my head so I can get some sleep please, thanks.


End file.
